


stars

by bitchvangogh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I swear this is worth it, Lesbian, Pining, Useless Lesbians, basically gay, hella gay, im so sorry, im so useless for this, kinda angsty not gonna lie, kinda long, literally just cute, no fandom just my gay ass mind, really cute dates, this actually cute, this is my first work lmao, yeah all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchvangogh/pseuds/bitchvangogh
Summary: Luna lived in the city her whole life, she was quiet and she always got her work done. She was basically the girl in the back of the class with ripped black jeans and a book, to be perfectly honest. What happens when a beautiful girl from out of state comes and throws everything off. Avery, always wearing a cute sweater and looking as adorable as possible, sweeps Luna off her feet and she falls head over heals for the precious new girl. After the two girls become partners for an English assignment, the attraction turns into something deeper.





	1. the beginning

I loved living in the city. It’s weird I guess, for someone who doesn’t like socializing, i loved to be in a place with so many people. I could go everywhere and never see anyone from school because even if anyone was around, it was so crowded it wouldn’t even matter. I hated school and everything about it, people were terrible and i couldn’t wait to leave.

God, fuck Mondays. I hate Mondays, yet here we are back on Monday. Of course i woke up late, so i threw on a pair of jeans I found,not to my surprise, it had at least three holes in them- as did all of my jeans. Thank God I found a clean t-shirt, it was The Smiths. Alright. And to finish it off, some worn out black Chuck Taylor’s. Basically the same thing I wear everyday.

School went by fast. As it does. I had my headphones in all day and I finished all my homework by lunch. Finally it was the last class of the day, luckily it was English. I was ahead so all I could do was read. Perfect.

Mrs.Jones was explaining something but I didn’t care to listen, I was deep into my book, I couldn’t be bothered. That was until there was a knock on the door and naturally, I looked up out of curiosity, only to see the most breathtaking sight I’ve ever seen. She wasn’t very tall, actually she was kind of short, probably like a little shorter than me. Her hair was long, wavy, and the most beautiful shade of brown, light with golden undertones. Exactly like her eyes. Except her eyes were wide and i could almost see stars in them. No I definitely could, even from across a class room, stars poured out of her big eyes, accented with long, wispy eyelashes. She wore a huge yellow sweater that was tucked into white shorts with a pair of white flats. She was astonishing.

I didn’t realize I was staring until the girl i was so taken aback by, was sitting right next to me. Once I came out of my daze, I was so unbelievably embarrassed, I couldn’t stop myself from turning bright red. I gasped “Oh my god seriously I’m so sorry. I probably totally freaked you out oh my god. I just I- I- really like your hair and yeah I was looking at your hair.” I got quieter. “Yeah you have nice hair.” What a dumb ass. I looked over to her but I really didn’t want to see her reaction. But when i looked over to her, she giggled. She really giggled. That was so cute. Fuck. “My names Avery, i just moved here from Georgia.” She had a (cute) small smile on her face. Fuck. “Oh, uh, my name’s Luna. Lived here my whole life.” Her face lit up and a bright smile spread across her face. Fuck. Shes absolutely beautiful. “I love that name so much. Luna. That’s so beautiful. I wish that was my name. God that’s so beautiful.” No you’re beautiful. Nope couldn’t say that. It was my turn to smile. I was about to say how much i like her name but Mrs.Jones interrupted. “I see you two are getting along well.” Avery smiled and nodded, so I did too. “Good, because you are going to be partners all year.” Another smile from Avery that could probably melt me. Fuck. This is gonna be a long year.


	2. project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna the panicked gay gets closer with our angel Avery and they are to work together on an assignment, but they can't work on it in school so they have to hang out outside of school, causing them to get to know each other better.

The next day started out differently. I got ready real fast and got to school. I know I probably wouldn't see her but it wouldn't kill me to dream. All my classes went by fast and finally it was time for English. I got there first and sat there with my book until the late bell rang. She wasn't there. No, I wasn't like, sad or anything. I just maybe wanted to talk to her or something. Class was boring anyway so I just turned on my music and kept reading. A few minutes later there was a beautiful girl with big brown eyes sitting beside me. I took my headphones out and she smiled at me. Fuck. "I've been late to all my classes today, I just keep getting lost and this ones the hardest to find. I don't know how I even got here." She giggled. Why she's so cute, I don't even know but I wanted to hear it again. "Where do you come from?" I didn't see the harm in asking, maybe I could help. She turned towards me, crossed her legs, and rested her chin on her hand. "Well I don't remember what building its in, I'm sorry, but its art history." Huh. "Well that's building three but we just call it the art building. Im actually just two doors down in drawing skills. If you want, I mean yeah if its okay with you, I can- uh I can meet you outside your class and I can show you how to get here. Just so you won't be late anymore, ya know." All that finished by an awkward chuckle. I regretted it instantly. "No." So Im not gonna lie, that one hurt. "Oh I underst-" She cut me off with a beaming smile. Some how even though that hurt a little, her smile made me feel fine. "I have a better idea. I'll wait for you outside of my class, then, you'll meet me there, and we will walk here together as friends would normally do." Friends? Okay cool. I didn't think she would remember I existed but cool. "Oh, okay that sounds a lot better than my idea anyway."  
The rest of class went by quick, we talked about a bunch of random stuff. The next day we walked to class together and talked during class again. It went like that for the next two weeks until we got a project  
"You're going to be working in partners. I want you to work together to write something, anything, about the word 'lost'. You decide what you want it to mean. It needs to be at least one page long and like I said, it can be whatever you want it to be. Theres a catch though, since there's so much freedom with this, I will not be helping you in anyway and there will not be even a second of class time to work on this. It must be done on your own time and you must work together. If I find out one person did more than the other, there will be a large drop in grades. This is due in six weeks and it is worth six test grades. Im expecting a lot." Avery turned to me and smiled, "guess we better get started, we should hang out and decide what we should write. Theres this shop I found and it pretty much only has lemonade, iced tea, and candy. Its a cool concept, we should go there after school. Only if you want though." The last part sounded a little panicked, it was cute. I smiled and nodded. We never hung out before. We were school friends, meaning when we leave school, we forget about each other. Do I forget about her? Of course not, but there's nothing I can do about it.  
We walked out together, I started to walk towards my car but she started to laugh. "Come on you don't have to drive, its so beautiful out and its only like a mile away." I rolled my eyes and groaned to at least pretend to oppose but it should come to no surprise that I won't say no to her. She giggled again when I caught up to her. It's been weeks and I'm still not over that cute giggle. We walked to the shop and talked again. We always talk about things that aren't exactly important, but listening to her talk was perfect. Whatever she had to say, I'll listen intently. It sounds so dumb and cliche but sometimes I zoned out just looking at her eyes. They were so deep and golden that I really couldn't help it. We talked so much that I didn't even realize we were there until we were at the counter. She ordered a pink lemonade and I got an unsweetened iced tea. She looked disturbed. We sat down and out drinks were served in pretty glasses. She pulled out her camera to take a picture of both drinks and me in the back, she typed something as the caption and I didn't see it, and I didn't have her on social media or anything so I would probably never know. I used this opportunity to take one of her and I could caption it whatever I want. The picture was supposed to get her back for catching me off guard but fuck I was wrong. It was the perfect picture, pink being a reoccurring theme. She was laughing at me pouting over the picture, she wore a pink sweater, the wall behind her was pink, her pink lemonade, even her cheeks took a shade of pink. It was adorable. I still wanted to get her back for the picture she took of me so I wanted to at least make the caption funny but the only word I could think of was "pretty", so that was the caption, its all that had to be said even though it was incredibly obvious.   
She was still disgusted in my choice of drink so she insisted on adding a little bit of her drink into mine just to make it more flavorful. The idea sounded terrible but she insisted. I tried it, of course I did. Like I said, terrible. I hate sweet things. Well, most sweet things.


	3. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna continues to get to know Avery and also starts to fall more as well. No spoilers but definitely a cute ass chapter not gonna lie.

We sat in the small shop and talked for what felt like forever even if it was only four hours. We didn't work on our project but its okay. She's so different outside of school, more lively. She talked to me about everything, her favorite music, her favorite movies, band TV show, cloths, shoes, place, everything. I got to know her and she didn't disappoint me at all. She's every bit as perfect inside as she is out, maybe even better. I mean she's just really cool. She even got me to talk talk about myself a little, thick is something I never do. Even though I talked, I didn't talk much, I would much rather hear about her. We were talking for five hours before we decided we really should leave. On the walk back to the school, she got a little quieter. We got a few streets from the school when she stopped to look up at the sky. Her smile dropped, "no offense but I hate the city." I didn't know where this came from but she seemed really upset. "Why?" She sighed. "I can't see the stars here, theres too many lights. I miss the stars. I used to look up at them every night with, well- I just used to look up at the stars a lot." We were walking again at this point. "I know that its silly, I just really adore the stars." Why won't she get that nothing she does is silly and I will listen to what she has to say. Ugh. "No, it isn't silly." Small smile from her. "Its just, I haven't even seen stars since I moved here and I miss it." I got an idea, probably not a good one but I was too lost in it to stop myself. "What time do you have to be home? I know its Tuesday and-" "It doesn't matter. My mom wouldn't notice if I was around. Why?" How could someone not notice. Unbelievable. I smiled at her "cause" and without thinking, I grabbed her hand and started walking faster. I didn't realize I grabbed her hand until I was already dragging her behind me trying to get to my car quicker. I panicked and started to try to let go when I felt her fingers lock in mine. I just held on tighter.  
When we got to my car, I had to let her hand go but neither of us seemed to be excited about that. When we got in and I started the car, I let her pick the music. She kept talking about this one band she loved so much so she wanted to show me. She loved it so honestly my opinion didn't even matter because it made her happy so I already loved it. She played it, it wasn't even bad, I actually did like it. It was sadder than I expected, that worried me but it wasn't my business. She didn't ask me where we were going, she actually didn't say anything at all. "Are you okay?" She jumped, I guess I scared her. In the quietest voice she said "Actually" but she stopped. "Uh never mind, its stupid. I'm sorry." I grabbed her hand again. I don't know why I keep doing that. " No, stop that, tell me, is something wrong?" She smiled again and in case I haven't mentioned, I fucking love her smile."No nothings wrong." She was still being quiet. "I- its embarrassing,but I, I kind of wanted to hold your hand again. It's stupid I know." I pulled her hand to the middle so it was more comfortable for us both and started rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand. "God stop saying it's stupid Avery, it's not stupid." The rest of the car ride was silent other than the music playing softly in the back. It was a comfortable silence that lasted the entire thirty minutes. She never asked me where I was taking her. Most of the time, she just stared at our hands. I pulled into a dead end basically in the middle of no where. Out of the city, away from all the people and the lights. "Are you ever gonna ask why I took you all the way out here?" She didn't even hesitate. "No, I trust you." Honestly that should make me feel good but actually it just concerned me. "You really shouldn't trust people that easily. I am obviously not going to hurt you but someone could, please be more careful." "I don't trust people that easily, I trusted you that easily" She made sure to make the "you" stand out. "Oh." I let go of her hand. She whined a little. Fucking cute. "Now that we have covered that you trust me, close your eyes. No peaking." She did as she was told.  
I got out and walked over to her side. I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you can hold this again." I said it jokingly but she seemed to physically relax. She kept her eyes closed while I helped her out of the car, actually she kept them closed the entire time. I held both of her hands to take her to where I wanted to go, she liked that part. The walk was less than a minute but it felt longer cause I was so worried she would fall or run into something because it was so dark, but after a little while we got there without any problems.  
The sky was bright. A full moon and a billion stars shining down on a small hidden spot surrounded by rose bushes, standing in the middle, the most beautiful girl with long, wavy, brown hair and an adorable pink sweater, completely clueless to the beauty of her surroundings, eyes tightly shut, holding my hands, almost scared to let go. Not even the most talented painter could capture the beauty of everything around me. Im sad but also ecstatic that im the only person who gets to see this moment. Just wait till she smiles, that's the only thing that could make this moment any more beautiful.  
She giggled and broke the silence. "Am I ever gonna see where I am?" I forgot there was more to this, guess I got lost. "Yeah okay, you can look now." Her big brown eyes were so wide looking up at the sky, her lips were parted slightly. It took me a moment to realize she was crying. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Im dumb as fuck. She's probably so uncomfortable. I took her to the middle of nowhere, like we met only a few weeks ago. "Hey, what's wrong?'' Before she could answer I dropped her hands. "Im so so sorry, this- I'm so fucking weird, hey I'll take you home I'm so sorry-" Before I could finish I was cut off by this beautiful crying girl with her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you so much. I'm not used to people being nice to me or doing nice things for me and this is so amazing. I never want to leave." I hugged her back but it didn't last long, she wanted to look up at the sky again and I understood.  
It was 11:36 at nigh, we were laying on a blanket I always keep in my car for when I come out here. We've been here talking for hours, but its different. This was a deeper kind of talk. First it started with what she wants to do after she graduates. Teach, how admirable. Then she was talking about how her old friends mistreated her because it was "just easy to". "I would never say no to them and I always tried to stay kind so they would only hang out with me when they wanted something from me and they would ditch me, like if they didn't want to do the homework they would give it to me because I'm smart I guess and I dint want to go to parties with them so it was 'fair' or something." She tried to sound unbothered but I could tell she wasn't. "Okay so im not sure how many new friends you've made since you you moved here but I won't pull shit like that, I promise, and if you feel like I am, just tell me. But im sure I'll never give you a reason to feel like that.'' It was quiet, I probably shouldn't have said that. "Only you." "What?" "You're the only friend I have here." Oh. "Well good, you don't have to worry about being treated like shit if your only friend just promised she wouldn't." She hummed in agreement. That was the last thing said, the rest of the night, we watched the stars and the moon, the only sound coming from each others soft breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone is reading but if you are, thank you. Ill try to finish this whole story within the next month or so but there's so many parts to type out that are already written and then once I finish that, there's so much left of the story to write. This is gonna be long as fuck but if anyone's reading I love u. follow my twitter and like tell me some shit, maybe like suggest stuff for the story, @bitchvangogh   
> okay sorry gn


	4. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love is starting ;)

We sat in the small shop and talked for what felt like forever even if it was only four hours. We didn't work on our project but its okay. She's so different outside of school, more lively. She talked to me about everything, her favorite music, her favorite movies, band TV show, cloths, shoes, place, everything. I got to know her and she didn't disappoint me at all. She's every bit as perfect inside as she is out, maybe even better. I mean she's just really cool. She even got me to talk talk about myself a little, thick is something I never do. Even though I talked, I didn't talk much, I would much rather hear about her. We were talking for five hours before we decided we really should leave. On the walk back to the school, she got a little quieter. We got a few streets from the school when she stopped to look up at the sky. Her smile dropped, "no offense but I hate the city." I didn't know where this came from but she seemed really upset. "Why?" She sighed. "I can't see the stars here, theres too many lights. I miss the stars. I used to look up at them every night with, well- I just used to look up at the stars a lot." We were walking again at this point. "I know that its silly, I just really adore the stars." Why won't she get that nothing she does is silly and I will listen to what she has to say. Ugh. "No, it isn't silly." Small smile from her. "Its just, I haven't even seen stars since I moved here and I miss it." I got an idea, probably not a good one but I was too lost in it to stop myself. "What time do you have to be home? I know its Tuesday and-" "It doesn't matter. My mom wouldn't notice if I was around. Why?" How could someone not notice. Unbelievable. I smiled at her "cause" and without thinking, I grabbed her hand and started walking faster. I didn't realize I grabbed her hand until I was already dragging her behind me trying to get to my car quicker. I panicked and started to try to let go when I felt her fingers lock in mine. I just held on tighter.  
When we got to my car, I had to let her hand go but neither of us seemed to be excited about that. When we got in and I started the car, I let her pick the music. She kept talking about this one band she loved so much so she wanted to show me. She loved it so honestly my opinion didn't even matter because it made her happy so I already loved it. She played it, it wasn't even bad, I actually did like it. It was sadder than I expected, that worried me but it wasn't my business. She didn't ask me where we were going, she actually didn't say anything at all. "Are you okay?" She jumped, I guess I scared her. In the quietest voice she said "Actually" but she stopped. "Uh never mind, its stupid. I'm sorry." I grabbed her hand again. I don't know why I keep doing that. " No, stop that, tell me, is something wrong?" She smiled again and in case I haven't mentioned, I fucking love her smile."No nothings wrong." She was still being quiet. "I- its embarrassing,but I, I kind of wanted to hold your hand again. It's stupid I know." I pulled her hand to the middle so it was more comfortable for us both and started rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand. "God stop saying it's stupid Avery, it's not stupid." The rest of the car ride was silent other than the music playing softly in the back. It was a comfortable silence that lasted the entire thirty minutes. She never asked me where I was taking her. Most of the time, she just stared at our hands. I pulled into a dead end basically in the middle of no where. Out of the city, away from all the people and the lights. "Are you ever gonna ask why I took you all the way out here?" She didn't even hesitate. "No, I trust you." Honestly that should make me feel good but actually it just concerned me. "You really shouldn't trust people that easily. I am obviously not going to hurt you but someone could, please be more careful." "I don't trust people that easily, I trusted you that easily" She made sure to make the "you" stand out. "Oh." I let go of her hand. She whined a little. Fucking cute. "Now that we have covered that you trust me, close your eyes. No peaking." She did as she was told.  
I got out and walked over to her side. I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you can hold this again." I said it jokingly but she seemed to physically relax. She kept her eyes closed while I helped her out of the car, actually she kept them closed the entire time. I held both of her hands to take her to where I wanted to go, she liked that part. The walk was less than a minute but it felt longer cause I was so worried she would fall or run into something because it was so dark, but after a little while we got there without any problems.  
The sky was bright. A full moon and a billion stars shining down on a small hidden spot surrounded by rose bushes, standing in the middle, the most beautiful girl with long, wavy, brown hair and an adorable pink sweater, completely clueless to the beauty of her surroundings, eyes tightly shut, holding my hands, almost scared to let go. Not even the most talented painter could capture the beauty of everything around me. Im sad but also ecstatic that im the only person who gets to see this moment. Just wait till she smiles, that's the only thing that could make this moment any more beautiful.  
She giggled and broke the silence. "Am I ever gonna see where I am?" I forgot there was more to this, guess I got lost. "Yeah okay, you can look now." Her big brown eyes were so wide looking up at the sky, her lips were parted slightly. It took me a moment to realize she was crying. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Im dumb as fuck. She's probably so uncomfortable. I took her to the middle of nowhere, like we met only a few weeks ago. "Hey, what's wrong?'' Before she could answer I dropped her hands. "Im so so sorry, this- I'm so fucking weird, hey I'll take you home I'm so sorry-" Before I could finish I was cut off by this beautiful crying girl with her arms wrapped around me. "Thank you so much. I'm not used to people being nice to me or doing nice things for me and this is so amazing. I never want to leave." I hugged her back but it didn't last long, she wanted to look up at the sky again and I understood.  
It was 11:36 at nigh, we were laying on a blanket I always keep in my car for when I come out here. We've been here talking for hours, but its different. This was a deeper kind of talk. First it started with what she wants to do after she graduates. Teach, how admirable. Then she was talking about how her old friends mistreated her because it was "just easy to". "I would never say no to them and I always tried to stay kind so they would only hang out with me when they wanted something from me and they would ditch me, like if they didn't want to do the homework they would give it to me because I'm smart I guess and I dint want to go to parties with them so it was 'fair' or something." She tried to sound unbothered but I could tell she wasn't. "Okay so im not sure how many new friends you've made since you you moved here but I won't pull shit like that, I promise, and if you feel like I am, just tell me. But im sure I'll never give you a reason to feel like that.'' It was quiet, I probably shouldn't have said that. "Only you." "What?" "You're the only friend I have here." Oh. "Well good, you don't have to worry about being treated like shit if your only friend just promised she wouldn't." She hummed in agreement. That was the last thing said, the rest of the night, we watched the stars and the moon, the only sound coming from each others soft breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I have a notebook filled so deep with this story, I'm just too lazy to type but the story is longggggggg so if you aren't about that, rip, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> dude if you actually read this, thanks. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I probably made but im actually really in love with this story so far and im really excited to see how this goes. thanks for reading and like follow my twitter and let me know how shit it was, or if it was good that would be fucking sick just gimme feedback if you actually read it. lol gn ily  
> also my twitter is @bitchvangogh so just ya know ;) okay sorry


End file.
